


Arsène Lupin contre Ziggy Stardust

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnaval, Dusseldorf, Ficothèque Ardente, Lemon, M/M, Nuits des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est bal de carnaval ce soir dans un château rhénan. Une bande d'étudiants a décidé de s'y éclater. Aubry suit le mouvement sans grande conviction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arsène Lupin contre Ziggy Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons "Speciale carnaval" de la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Thème général : Les pays à tradition carnavalesque.  
> Pays tiré au sort : l'Allemagne  
> Mots guides obligatoires : musique, chapeau, cape

De nombreuses voitures font la file pour avoir accès au parking. Aubry ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Le bal auquel ils se rendent se déroule dans la salle de réception d'un ancien château niché en un parc à la française un peu en dehors de la ville. Il ne s'est embarqué dans cette aventure qu'à la suite d'un pari perdu. Peut-être se serait-il laissé convaincre de les y emmener mais il doit faire bien plus, il est obligé de participer. Et là, déguisé en Arsène Lupin, avec cape, loup en velours noir et chapeau haute-forme posé sur ses cheveux foncés, il se sent mal à l'aise. Ses amis ont eu beau lui dire qu'il est à tomber, que le pantalon classique lui fait des fesses de rêve, que la chemise à col cassé et le nœud papillon blanc mettent son cou mince en évidence et lui donnent un air aristocratique, il a l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. La canne, le monocle et les gants l'attendent afin de compléter l'illusion. Quitte à faire les choses, autant les faire bien.

Il jette un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur. Assis à l'arrière, Mathieu, Fabien, Miguel discutent et rient en se passant une canette de bière. Nadia serrée entre les deux derniers garçons parait nerveuse. Elle est sympa et jolie. Il sait qu'elle n'est venue que dans le but d'accompagner Miguel et tenter sa chance auprès de lui qui ne la voit pas, qui ne l'a jamais vue. C'est moche. A côté de lui, sur le siège passager, il y a Linda. Linda qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il n'est pas intéressé par le sexe opposé et qui le colle depuis qu'ils sont à Düsseldorf pour un échange Erasmus. Pourtant il n'a pas caché son homosexualité. Il faut croire qu'elle fait partie de ces femmes qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : ramener les brebis égarées au sein de l'hétérosexualité. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Ils avancent d'une dizaine de mètres. Au loin se profile le bâtiment illuminé où est organisé le bal costumé. Il reconnaît que la liesse qui envahit les rue depuis plusieurs jours est plutôt sympathique et contagieuse. Mais, aujourd'hui particulièrement, il voudrait se trouver à la maison. Il a le mal du pays. Dans sa ville belge aussi il y a un carnaval et s'il n'est pas comparable à celui-ci, il est son enfance. Ses parents lui manquent, sa sœur, son frère. Ses pensées s'égarent vers Jan avec qui il a rompu avant de partir en Allemagne. Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour lui être fidèle toute une année. Il a choisi d'être honnête. Certains soirs pourtant, comme celui-ci entre autres, leur complicité perdue lui fait défaut bien plus que son corps.

Quelques mètres encore. A ce rythme là, il sera minuit avant qu'ils soient rendus. Une main trapue et puissante lui tend une canette glacée. Mathieu. Il boit le liquide légèrement amer en grimaçant, ce n'est pas sa boisson préférée.

—  On va rester là jusque quand ? grogne Linda de façon très peu gracieuse ce qui le fait lever les yeux au ciel.

—  Lorsqu'ils auront fini de remplir l'aile droite du parking, ils vont ouvrir la seconde partie située à gauche du corps de logis, on sera plus loin mais ça ira plus vite, les informe Miguel.

Comme son prénom ne l'indique pas, il est le seul autochtone de la bande. C'est à lui qu'il doit ce costume qu'il avait mis l'année dernière et qui lui va bien mieux qu'à lui, a-t-il dit. Ce soir, l'allemand s'est déguisé en vampire, Mathieu en Nostradamus, robe sorcière qui allonge un peu sa silhouette massive, Fabien qui a une passion envers le héros de Pirate des Caraïbes à choisi d'incarner Jack Sparrow et ça lui va plutôt bien. Une marquise, une Cat Woman... Un groupe hétéroclite.

La file enfin s'ébranle, ils sont en effet dirigés vers la gauche. Ils stationnent assez loin. Malgré la cape, il grelotte. Il est beau, l'Arsène... à des kilomètres de sa nonchalance racée. Avec sollicitude, Linda passe une main énergique sur son dos pour le réchauffer. Il n'ose pas se dégager et serre les dents. La française ne fait jamais rien sans arrière pensée.

Ils gravissent les marches du perron, payent l'entrée auprès d'une colombine et d'un pierrot qui leur applique un sigle sur le dessus de la main. La première salle illuminée est celle du buffet et du bar. De la musique leur parvient de plus loin. Ils ont rendez-vous avec d'autres étudiants à côté du bar. Des masques se faufilent, les frôlent, les bousculent en riant. Ils se frayent un chemin vers leur but. Un arlequin, une sorcière blonde et sexy, une danseuse hindoue, le joker de Batman, voilà leurs amis, sans aucun doute. Ce sont les repères donnés.

Aussitôt, la sorcière se pend à son bras, pose un baiser amical sur sa joue. C'est contre elle qu'il a fait ce pari stupide et qu'il a perdu. C'est à elle qu'il doit d'être ici, pourtant il ne lui en veut pas. Peut-être même s'est-il laissé faire avec plaisir. Il peut affirmer sans risque de se tromper que Aude est sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'il l'ait rencontrée ici il y a quelques mois, il a l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. De suite, il y a eu entre eux ce courant unique. Ils ont passés des soirées entières à se raconter. Il sait tout d'elle et elle tout de lui. C'est à elle qu'il confie ces états d'âme, les choses qu'il ne dit à personne, c'est à lui qu'elle rapporte ses amours, ses peurs.

A ses côtés, un officier de la garde napoléonienne le dévisage, l'envisage devrait-il dire, de façon peu discrète. Il entend à peine les prénoms des masques qui les entourent. Déjà, leur Jack Sparrow emmène une jolie bergère de Watteau parmi les danseurs qui se trémoussent. Rose de plaisir, Nadia y traîne Miguel qui pour une fois la suit sans rechigner. Le dragon lui tend un verre rempli d'un cocktail bleu avec un sourire séducteur. Ah ! Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Aude connaît son histoire avec Jan bien sûr. Et sa solitude aussi. Un soir de cafard, il lui a même montré les photos prises pendant leurs dernières vacances ensemble. Et d'un seul coup, un soupçon lui vient et il n'est pas question qu'elle joue les entremetteuses. Il fixe l'homme, refuse avec un sourire. Il préfère un cognac, lui dit-il.

Il les laisse là et s'éloigne vers le bout du bar où l'on sert les alcools forts. Il ne sait s'il doit s'attendrir ou se fâcher de la maladresse de son amie. De mal à l'aise, il est passé à mal dans sa peau. Entre ses paumes, il fait rouler le ballon à demi rempli de liquide ambré qu'il examine. Il devient son univers, il est loin du brouhaha environnant, seule la musique lui parvient. Il aime la musique. On le bouscule, le tirant brutalement de sa rêverie, un peu de cognac se répand sur sa main. Une voix s'excuse en allemand. Il hausse les épaules et répond en français.

—  Je suis désolé, répète la voix en français. J'étais distrait.

L'accent n'est pas rhénan. Anglais lui semble-t-il. Son regard quitte son verre et certainement il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés car son vis à vis a un petit rire moqueur. Il a devant lui un David Bowie, ou plutôt devrait-il dire un Ziggy Stardust, plus vrai que nature. Un visage mince aux traits délicats, un œil gris-bleu et un autre brun, cet éclair rouge et bleu qui marquait la face de l'idole et une tenue incroyable : une veste cintrée mastic ouverte sur une poitrine glabre, un pantalon en satin qui moule ses hanches et de hautes bottes lacées jusqu'au genou. L'homme qui lui fait face est surprenant, provocant. Tout à l'opposé de ce qu'il aime. Et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux.

—  Ce n'est rien, répète-t-il bêtement.

—  Un cognac, demande son inconnu au barman avant de le lui tendre. Pour me faire pardonner.

Il le prend machinalement, posant le premier sur le bar. Il ne boit pas beaucoup et puis il conduit. Ce sera sans doute le dernier.

—  Tu es étudiant ? interroge-t-il. Je m'appelle Elric.

—  J'aurais juré que c'était Ziggy, raille-t-il.

—  Non. J'apprécie David Bowie mais ne voudrais pas être lui. Je suppose que tu n'as pas plus envie de cambrioler les précieux musées de Düsseldorf ?

—  En effet, admet-il.

—  Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Il se remémore leurs quelques répliques.

—  Oui, je suis doctorant en droit économique européen.

—  Et moi en médecine. Je suis interne à la clinique universitaire. Tu es gay ?

Il sursaute, c'est la première fois qu'on ose lui poser cette question ainsi, aussi abruptement. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'a aucune raison de le lui cacher.

—  Oui.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis affirme qu'il l'avait déjà deviné. De quelle manière ? c'est un mystère.

—  Ton regard. Ta façon de me regarder, précise son vis-à-vis comme s'il lisait en ses pensées. Tu viens faire un tour ?

Là, il va un peu vite pour lui.

—  Ne te fais pas d'idée, se moque Elric. Je te propose juste de visiter un peu ce château.

—  Je te suis.

Une main caressante se pose sur son bras et le retient au bord de l’abîme que représente ce compagnon. Linda. A ses côtés, Aude les fixe lui et ensuite son voisin.

—  Où vas-tu ?

—  En exploration. Je n'ai pas envie de danser et puis, j'ai un certain dragon de la garde impériale à éviter, lui répond-il un peu sèchement.

—  Aubry ! s'exclame Aude désapprobatrice.

—  Lorsque j'ai le besoin de me faire un mec, je préfère le choisir à mon goût. Ne me refais jamais ça.

Il les plante là et s'éloigne d'un pas pressé afin de rattraper Elric qui l'attend devant une des portes fenêtres et l'entraîne dans le jardin. Il fait glacial et sans sa cape, il a encore plus froid. Heureusement, ils entrent immédiatement dans un nouveau couloir. Derrière une première porte, ce qui devait être une salle d'étude. Derrière une seconde, un grand salon. Une autre s'ouvre sur un boudoir certainement. Des fauteuils précieux, un piano à queue, une ottomane qu'il lui désigne. Il s'y installe. Elric lève le couvercle, s'assied sur le tabouret et, sans aucune hésitation, fait courir ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène du Steinway. En vagues voluptueuses, la musique de Mozart envahit la pièce. L'envahit lui. Tout à son harmonie, le pianiste semble l'avoir oublié. Il s'accote au dossier, ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter. Lorsque Elric plaque le dernier accord, il soupire.

—  Tu aimes, constate-t-il.

—  Oui, j'aime Mozart. Peut-être moins que Liszt.

—  Pousse-toi.

Il lui fait une place à ses côtés. A moitié couché contre lui, l'anglais pose la tête sur son épaule. Tout aussi naturellement, il l'entoure de son bras. La noble dame à la perruque poudrée qui les guette depuis le grand portrait en face d'eux doit songer qu'il n'y a pas couple plus disparate, pourtant il se sent bien.

—  Aubry ?

—  Hmmm ?

—  Tu me plais.

Il lui lance un coup d’œil. Elric l'observe gravement. Ils restent là à se regarder. Il a cru qu'il avait des lentilles, ce n'est pas le cas, il a des yeux vairons. Sa peau est presque sans défaut, juste une petite cicatrice au dessus de la pommette, sa bouche est tentante et ne semble que l'attendre, il ne résiste pas et y pose les lèvres.

—  Je ne cherche pas à baiser, le prévient l'anglais.

—  Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses ?

—  C'est plus facile, non ?

—  Pas vraiment, murmure Aubry.

C'est son vis-à-vis qui attire son visage vers lui et initie le premier vrai baiser, c'est lui qui, la main dans sa nuque, ne le laisse pas se retirer. Sa langue séduit la sienne, en fait sa compagne de jeu. Le baiser de timide devient passionné et son étreinte se referme possessive sur le corps ferme et souple d'Elric qui se colle au sien. Le léger gémissement qui envahit son oreille lui remue les tripes et une chaleur familière enflamme son bas ventre, durcit sa virilité, l'embrase tout entier. Il veut s'éloigner.

—  Un peu tard, souffle le jeune homme en caressant le creux de ses reins.

—  Pas si tu n'en as pas envie.

Un rire moqueur accueille sa phrase. La main d'Elric prend la sienne et la pose sur sexe tout aussi érigé. C'est une réponse en effet. Mais pas la bonne.

—  Je ne cherche pas à baiser non plus, Elric.

—  Alors, c'est bien.

Ces mains si belles lorsqu'elles couraient sur le piano explorent son corps, en découvrent les formes, semblent les mémoriser. La fièvre les gagne et les caresses se font fébriles. Il le veut férocement. Les paumes autour de son visage, il dévore sa bouche avec de légers grognements, puis des gémissements de plaisir quand les doigts de son amant palpent la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Ses lèvres parcourent la poitrine du jeune anglais qui se cambre cherchant un rapprochement qu'ils savent inévitable. Leurs bas-ventres se frottent poussant l'envie à son paroxysme. Il est presque brutal lorsqu'il ouvre son pantalon pour le découvrir, cela ne semble pas déplaire à son partenaire qui n'est pas en reste et, leurs boxers enfin jetés au loin, leurs sexes libérés, pleurant des perles de désir, se réunissent, se pressent. Il les massent ensemble alors que la tête rejetée en arrière, Elric se tend et geint. Il aime l'odeur de son corps chaud en émoi. Il rêve d'envahir son fourreau qu'il devine brûlant. Le souffle erratique, Elric mord son épaule, pétrit ses fesses et écarte les jambes. Implicite invitation qui le fait frémir.

Il l'embrasse avant de descendre le long de son torse léchant les parties découvertes, laissant une trace le long de son ventre et c'est tout naturellement que sa langue termine sa course sur sa virilité tandis que ses doigts mouillés de salive palpent doucement la barrière qui le sépare de son but, puis ce petit endroit qui fait crier son partenaire. Et quand il l'a bien préparé, il vient chercher à sa bouche son accord et d'un mouvement des hanches ferme, il le pénètre. Il guette dans les yeux dissemblables, la montée de la volupté. Les mains d'Elric posées au creux de ses reins lui imposent une cadence soutenue, ses hanches viennent au devant de lui. Ses aller et retour se font puissants, de plus en plus rapides. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. Mais quelle délectation. Quelle jouissance. Ses doigts caressent la virilité entre leurs corps. Son amant se tend, s'arque vers lui et, avec un cri, il jouit en sa main. En un dernier ahan, au plus profond de lui, il laisse éclater son plaisir et accueille l'orgasme qui le terrasse. Anéanti, il reste là, en lui, un court instant, sa bouche sur la sienne.  Lascives, leurs langues se mêlent. Ivresse sensuelle. Il le serre contre lui avant de se retirer sans toutefois s'éloigner.

Je ne veux pas baiser, a dit Elric. Il embrasse son front avant de se lever et de récupérer ses vêtements. Il se rhabille puis se rassoit sur le bord de l'ottomane, il fouille ses poches conscient des yeux inquiets qui le suivent.

—  Rhabille-toi.  Tu vas prendre froid, lui fait-il doucement avec une caresse du dos de la main sur sa cuisse. Tant que nous sommes tranquilles ici tous les deux, tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? demande-t-il lorsqu'il trouve enfin son gsm.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Elric semble reprendre vie.

Main dans la main, indifférents aux regards des autres, ils reviennent dans la salle de bal, la tenue froissée, les cheveux ébouriffés et les orbes brillantes. Ils sont prêts à aller jusqu'au bout de la nuit.


End file.
